


Have Yourselves a Merry Little Christmas

by KeevaCaereni



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Secret Santa Christ 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeevaCaereni/pseuds/KeevaCaereni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas at the Spoony household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Yourselves a Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robynred](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=robynred).



Linkara and Iron Liz showed up at Spoony’s on Christmas Eve, lugging bags of presents out of the trunk of the car up to the doorstep while Scarlett held the door open for them.

“Hey, guys!” she said, hugging Linkara.

“Hey, Scarlett,” Linkara said, grinning. “Where are the others?”

“Spoony’s in the lounge and Insano’s downstairs. He’ll be up later,” Scarlett said, letting go of him and hugging Liz. “Be right back, I’ve got to go check on something.”

She left them to drag the presents into the lounge. Liz grabbed hold of a couple of bags and lifted.

“So, I get spending Christmas with Spoony and Scarlett, but…Insano? Aren’t you worried he’ll try to attack you or something?”

Linkara dropped his bags onto the carpet and grinned. “Nah, we’ve got a deal. No fighting at Christmas.”

“You guys are the worst nemeses ever.”

After they got the presents put neatly away, Scarlett came back with Insano in her wake. Spoony made a face at him, but moved over to make space. The doctor glared at him before glancing uncertainly over at Linkara. Their temporary truces always made things a bit awkward, and Liz’s presence made him feel unpleasantly like he was outnumbered. He shuddered slightly before turning away and stealing the TV remote from Spoony.

The rest of Christmas Eve was quiet. They hung out, drank a lot of eggnog, stopped Liz from stealing all the candy canes off the tree, and watched Santa’s progress on the NORAD website. They even actually managed to get to bed before midnight for once, and fell asleep to the traditional thoughts of sugar plums dancing in their heads.

Except for Linkara, who fell asleep to images of Insano wielding a transporter gun and sending all his good comic books to Antarctica. Then the armed penguins showed up, jabbering in Klingon. It all got a bit confusing shortly afterwards.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, shrieks of excitement rudely woke them up, as they barely managed to struggle upright before Son of Insano came bouncing up the stairs and onto their stomachs. More specifically, Spoony’s stomach. The little boy bounced away before he could grab him, surely on his way to wake up others in his own fashion.

Spoony grabbed his clothes, and was in the middle of pulling them on when he heard the tell-tale grumbles and stumbles of the others. He grinned. It was time for presents.  
He hurried downstairs to find everyone sitting next to a pile of presents: Son of Insano was vibrating from tendril to tendril in excitement.

“Merry Christmas, guys.” He sat down next to the last pile of presents and shook the one on the top. Insano scowled at him, snatching it out of his hands and re-placing it on the floor.

“Kids get to open their presents first, moron.”

“I know!” he protested. “What kind of jerk do you think I am, going first on Christmas?” He waved at the kid. “Which one are you gonna open first?”

Linkara watched as the little pink ball squealed and nudged a present over to his daddy. He had half-expected his father to have outfitted him with some sort of super-tendrils suited for Christmas unwrapping, but Insano opened it for him, holding his stuff out for him to see.

The kid squeed with joy at each present, even the traditional pair of socks, which would find their way in life as beds for his action figures. Linkara smiled a little despite himself, watching Insano help his son set up all his new toys so Liz could take a picture of them. The pair of them were beaming.

He glanced over to see Scarlett smiling at them as well. Son of Insano, meanwhile, had gotten bored of his action figures and bounced over to press all the buttons on the toy laser gun Spoony had gotten him. Linkara looked over at the man in question, catching him with a fond expression before Spoony noticed and glowered.

“What? It’s Christmas, come on. Besides,” he grinned. “He’s going to annoy the shit out of Insano with that gun.”

They opened their presents one by one, showing the best to the others for the camera. Spoony got Linkara some classic Blue Beetle comics; Scarlett squealed with joy when she opened her USB Pole Dancer Doll. Much chaos ensued as she plugged it in and Insano leapt to cover his son’s eyes, scattering most of the presents and wrapping paper all over.

The morning passed quickly as they played with all their new stuff, helping Son of Insano set up his Lego. (Linkara and Scarlett had a quick scuffle over who got to build them. Scarlett won.) Before they knew it, the time for dinner rolled around. They left Son of Insano playing with his dinosaurs as they piled into the kitchen to prepare the food. Even Insano pitched in after a quick chat with Liz.

Once the turkey had been cooked, they all sat down for dinner. SoI managed to mind his manners, which was more than could be said for his father, but in the spirit of Christmas, they let it go. The rest of them couldn’t be said to be much better, in all honesty. Spoony and Linkara made snowmen of mashed potatoes; Scarlett and Liz waged a poke battle under the table. Somehow, they managed to finish dinner without a full-on food fight, and settled down in front of the TV to play some games.

Linkara beat Spoony at _Just Dance_ , Scarlett soundly thrashed Linkara at _Mario Kart_ while Spoony crowed for revenge, and Liz joined in, punishing Linkara in _Magic: The Gathering_. Insano mostly stuck to watching, curled up on the sofa, until they pulled out the DDR mat and Son of Insano bounced over from his Lego blocks. Then he burst into cheering, whooping and gloating as SoI trounced them all on expert.

“Go on, son! Show no mercy! Let them know that the face of their defeat is Insano!”

Linkara groaned. “Oh, God, he’s going to start monologuing again.” He buried his head in Liz’s side with a huff.

“I think it’s cute, actually,” Liz said fondly, ruffling his hair.

“Yeah, well, you don’t have to live with it,” said Spoony, collapsing onto the sofa next to them. “I swear I have no idea how that brat got so good. He doesn’t even have feet!”

“He borrows your Playstation when you’re at work.” Scarlett flopped onto the floor and leant against the leg rest. “It’s not like he has anything else to do.”

Spoony furrowed his brow. “What about his legs?” He looked at Insano. “What did you do?”

The doctor giggled, and they couldn’t get anymore out of him.

As it was getting late, and with all of them tired out from the excitement of the day (and not really wanting to be beaten by a kid again), they opted for a movie. An argument ensued over what was the most properly Christmassy film to watch, but finally they all settled down. Together they snuggled up, Spoony with Scarlett, Liz with Linkara, and Insano with his son, and the DVD played on.

 

* * *

 

 

Linkara woke up to a room, quiet except for the sounds of someone snoring. The film had long finished, leaving the TV with a menu screen. He got up to turn it off, then looked around blearily.

Spoony and Scarlett were gone, probably having dragged themselves off to bed after the film had ended. Liz was gone too, up in the guest room and a proper bed. That, he decided, sounded like a good plan. He was about to stagger off up to join her when he saw Insano curled up with his son in the crook of his arm on the other sofa, fitfully sleeping, grimacing and shivering slightly.

Linkara frowned. It _was_ pretty cold in the room. He looked around for a blanket in vain, keeping Insano visible in the corner of his eye. Eventually he gave up, yawning, and hesitated before taking his jacket off.

It was Christmas, right? The season of giving. And they really did look cold. Son of Insano shuddered and wriggled closer to his father.

Linkara laid his jacket over them, watching the lines of Insano’s face smooth out, before trudging up the stairs and getting into bed. Liz rolled over and hugged him sleepily. “Where’s your jacket?”

He grunted, rolling over onto his other side. “Left it downstairs.”

He could feel her smirk against his shoulderblade. “Worst. Nemesis. Ever.”

“Merry Christmas, Liz.”

“Merry Christmas, Linkara.”


End file.
